It started with roses and a love note
by nerd314314
Summary: Akiza finds flowers and a love note for her. How does this relate to Jack's drama with Leo? contains madeup card. I do not own yugioh 5D's. Contains one sided Akiza x Leo, one sided Akiza x Jack and past one sided yusei x Akiza. Contains a older Akiza x older Leo at the end after the 2 years passed. Leo is 15 at the start. Akiza is 20 at the start. sorry for errors.


Akiza came home from a long day . Akiza found a bouquet of roses and a love letter in her room. The love letter said " Akiza, I have a crush and I am in love with you. I love everything about you. your sweet smile melt my heart. My heart hurts when i see you in pain. I am in love with you however I can't be with you .signed, the person who loves you." Akiza said " that love letter was good , I am gonna to find out who has a crush on me tommrow." Akiza called yusei in the morning. Akira asked yusei " do you give me flowers and a love letter?". yusei said " no I don't know who gave it to you." Akiza asked " can you help me find out who it is ?". yusei said " yes I am coming.".

Yusei came to Akiza's home. Akiza said " thanks for coming!". Yusei said " no problem!" as he looked at the love letter. Yusei said " It gotta be crow or Jack ". Akiza said " thanks let's find out who it is". Akiza and yusei went on their duel runners to crow's place. They knocked at crow's door. Crow said " what's up?". Akiza said " do you give me flowers and a love note ?". crow said " no ". Yusei and Akiza said " ok then it must be...". Luna crashed in and said " Jack is going crazy! someone must stop him!" . Akiza, crow and yusei got on the duel runners following Luna to the scene. After traveling 5 miles, they got to the scene to they saw a Jack with a mad face with a duel disk to challene Leo to a duel. Jack screamed " you will pay for trying steal my girl. Let's duel unless you are a chicken!". Leo said " I wanted to be mature one in this . But I have no choice " while activiting his dueldisk. Jack said " It's time to pay. Akiza will be my lover! " not knowing Akiza was watching. Akiza screamed at Jack " what is this about?". Jack said " watch the duel and it will explain everything to you." Leo said " Akiza...". Then Leo and Jack said " Duel!"

Jack said " you go 1st, small man.". Leo said " I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode. Due to it's effect, all my Morphtronic monsters gain 800 attack since my monster in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown! . I end my turn!". Leo was thinking " my hand is shitty.". Jack said " you call that a turn? I draw! Since you control a monster and I don't , I can special summon vice Dragon from my hand with it's attack and defense halved . I special summon it in attack mode. I then normal summon Dark Resonator in attack mode. I tune my two monsters to synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend in attack mode. I use Monster reborn to bring back my vice Dragon in attack mode. ". " oh no!" everyone else said . Jack said " this will prove my love to Akiza! Vice Dragon destorys your monster!". Leo watched his monster being destoryed as his lifepoints went down to 3800. Jack said " My Red Dragon Archfiend attack you directly. Leo!". " Leo!" everyone screamed excluding Jack and Leo . Leo was down to his last 800 lifepoints. Jack said " I will not let you steal my girl by you giving her those flowers and that love letter!". Yusei, crow, Akiza and Luna was in shock that Leo had a crush on Akiza. Akiza said " is this true, Leo?". Leo said " it's true but i know it's a one sided love. " Jack said " I don't care! I am dueling for the love of Akiza! She will love me! ". Akiza said " I don't like you that away, Jack." Jack said " you will after I win this duel, I set 1 card and I end my turn! your heart is not strong!". Leo said " we will see! I draw!" Jack said " I play my trap, Dragon heal! when you draw, I gain lfepoints equal to 1 dragon. I pick my Red Dragon Archfiend ! I gain lifepoints equal to the monster's attack points plus 5,000! 3000 +5000=8000! so I gain 8,000 lifepoints! ". Jack laughed while his lifepoints went up to 12,000! " That's not fair" everyone else said. Leo said " It's over, Jack! I summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode. I use it's effect to special summon Morphtronic Boarden in attack mode. It will destoryed at the end phase. But there will not be a end phase . ". " Nani?" everyone else said. " I play my set bluff card, Machine Duplication! I target Morphtronic Boarden now I can special summon the 2 other Morphtronic Boardens from my deck in attack mode. ". Jack said " how cute you really little damage it's only a total of 2200 points of damage!". Leo said " I am not done yet! I play Monster reborn! I bring back Morphtronic Radion in attack mode meaning all my " Morphtronic" monsters gain 800 attack points! Right now, My Morphtronic Radion has 1800 attack points, All 3 of my Morphtronic Boardens has 1300 attack points and Morphtronic Scopen has 1600 attack points. I will end this duel! I play Limiter Removal! It doubles all my machine monsters. My Morphtronic Radion stay at 1800 since it's thunder! All of my Morphtronic Boardens now have 2600 attack points! Morphtronic Scopen now have 3200 attack points! Thanks to my Morphtronic Boarden's effect, All of my Morphtronic monsters can attack you directly!". Jack said " that means..." Yusei, Luna, crow and Akiza said " Leo gonna win?!". Leo said " All of my monsters attack you directly, Jack!". Jack said " No way! I lost!" his lifepoints went down from 12000 to 0 due to Leo's 5 attacks.

Jack said " I am sorry. I was being greedy forgive me please , Akiza and Leo!". Akiza said " I forgive you, Jack. Leo said " I forgive you, Jack." Crow, Luna and yusei said " that otk is crazy.". Jack said " Leo knew it was one sided and He think that Akiza liked yusei and thought Akiza and yusei was dating!". Akiza said " is that true, Leo?". Leo blushed hard and said " yes". Akiza said " I don't have a crush on him anymore. Yusei's girlfriend is his duelrunner.". Yusei said " what ?". Everyone laughed at that joke excluding yusei. Everyone else left excluding Leo and Akiza. Leo said to Akiza " can we all still be friends even though i got a crush on you?". akiza said " of course" . she gave Leo a big nonromantic friendly hug. Leo felt like he was in heaven when she hugged him.

2 years later

Jack was walking in the park and saw a couple kissing in the park . Jack was shock to see the who couple was. It was a 17 year old Leo and 22 year old Akiza kissing each other romantically. Jack's reaction was " lucky leo! yusei ruined his chance".


End file.
